


Jockenstein *EXTRAS*

by Ann_Chovy



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Jockenstein, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Chovy/pseuds/Ann_Chovy
Summary: A bit more scenes and dialogue for the 10th episode of season 2. Sarah just took out Coach Steiner and is about to prove her innocence to the council.The focus is mainly on Erica and Rory, as they have to check Boltz's body for fang marks.
Kudos: 2





	Jockenstein *EXTRAS*

Rory impressed: "What happened to him?" He pointed to the electrocuted coach Steiner.

Ethan asked still shaken about what had happened: "Is he dead?" Ethan climbed out of the ice-filled tub after Sarah had just cast off his fetters.

Sarah: "He was about to scoop your brains out."

"Really?", Erica said delighted, "We have to celebrate that."

Ethan: "Thanks Erica"

Erica: "You finally killed someone." She gave Sarah a warm hug.

Rory's eyes lit up. "That's great Sarah", he said with a dorkish smile

Sarah panicked. "It was an accident! He would have killed Ethan", she pushed Erica away.

Rory: "So are not you going to eat that, or what?"

Sarah: Eww gross, this necto gluing* is what brought me into this in the first place.

Rory took that as a 'no' and dug right in, which made Erica shudder.   
She tried not to think about how Boltz's blood tasted like moldy sewage water.  
But Rory didn't seem to mind.

"It's still fresh," Rory said without the need to swallow first.  
Erica: "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Ethan tried to look the other way "Where is Boltz?"

Rory: "On ice."

Erica: "The Eye of Zartac fell out, he's just a pile of limps."

Sarah: "I need to bring him to the council then. Does anyone know where that gravedigger is?"

So now it was just Ethan, Rory and Erica.

Rory: "My bad, do you want some?"

Erica: "No, necto gluto can spread sickness to the whole vampire community, that blood has gone bad. You're lucky I won't report you."

Rory: "How bad can it be? It's still warm."

Erica: "I can't believe, you'd sink your fangs into dead freaks.

Ethan: "I can't believe you think I'm staying."

Rory: "Dead freaks? Guess I've got that from you."

Erica didn't try to hide her disgust this time: "Just don't choke on your meal, before it gets cold"

Later:

Rory and Erica came to the vampire council after Sarah had proven her innocence. The evidence was left at the council's table.

Anastasia: "Oh the council's party planner has arrived."  
"You' were brought in front of the council to validate Sarah's claim. You will check for fang marks."

Erica still couldn't believe it, she actually got the position after all. Even though she had submitted her application late.

The council was leaving. On the way out one of the council members whispered to Anastasia: "But they are the accused's friends."

"Do you want to touch that? That's up to our party planner and her fledgling."

...  
Erica and Rory had now done so for hours by now.  
Rory's eyes suddenly widened, he was pointing to the fang marks on Boltz's neck.

"Did Sarah, actually? Was the council right?", he asked hoarsely

"Rory, those are mine", Erica hissed.

Rory: "What, you did that, but those are so big"

Her eyes were literally glowing with fury.  
"No one needs to know that, it just happened!"

"In the heat of passion," Rory said with emphasis on passion.

"I can break your neck if you won't shut up now."

Rory: "I'm a vampire it will regenerate. My heart won't though."

"Keep your voice down", she snarled.

"Your such a try-hard Erica"

"Excuse you."

"You're their party planer, to check for fang marks on a party monster. They just gave you that position to do their dirty work."

"I'm "

"Diehard fans of Dusk are so lame."

"You should talk. I'm at least in the council."

B"ut Erica, you're the biggest nerd out of all of us. Your living every Duskers dream. Your super big vampire nerd. The Hermione of the vampire world. 

"They think you are a loser Rory, vampires and humans alike."

"Why do you care?", he asked, his ego slightly hurt.

Erica was so done with Rory at this point: "I-. Because if you run around like a fool, they will never come to respect me. Why don't you try to be cool, rule the school.

Rory: "But, those are all students? Why should I care what they think of me? Those people in the school are our food Erica and you worry about what they might think of you? In a few years, they'll graduate and we will still be stuck here, looking for fang marks.

Erica was surprised at what she heard. She started to wonder if she had made a mistake by turning Rory: "But don't you wanna be feared even a little? Have them treat you like a goddess? 

"Maybe, once I get the hang of Glamouring."

Rory thought for a moment. "Erica? We're always gonna be teens. But for the other vampires in the council, we are nothing. Jesse was like a billion years old."

"Common, you know he wasn't that old."

He continued: "Benny says those are the best years of our lives, so let's enjoy them a little longer. Before we get old."

Erica: "You will never grow up. Will you?", she said. Rory always had a nag for making her laugh. "Do you think the council will terminate me now?"

Rory: "Hey, you saved my life, when you made me your fledgling. I will always be thankful for that. I won't let you down."

Rory takes of Boltz's helmet, with the head still stuck inside. "You think Ethan and Benny would like to hold on to that?"

...

Later in school/Meanwhile Ethan and Benny playing with the helmet in the hallway (dialogue from the episode)

Benny to Ethan: "It's too bad Stern folded the team after Steiner and Boltz vanished."

Ethan: Are you kidding? We're lucky we never had to play."

Benny: "Yeah, good point..."

**Author's Note:**

> *necto gluto, but Sarah couldn't remember what's it called.   
> Sarah was accused of draining the dead in the episode. If Sarah hadn't been able to prove her innocence. The council would have killed her, to kill the virus, that's how Anastasia put it.


End file.
